The present disclosure relates to a side-collision airbag apparatus for restraining an occupant when a vehicle such as a motor vehicle encounters a side-collision or the like.
A side-collision airbag apparatus generally restrains a vehicle occupant's body by expanding a side-collision airbag at a side of the occupant using an inflator in the event of a side-collision or rolling of the vehicle (e.g., a motor vehicle). The side-collision airbag apparatus is typically mounted in a seatback portion of a seat, for example. The side-collision airbag expands and deploys from the seatback portion in a space between the occupant and a side wall portion of the vehicle body by gas injected from the inflator in the event of a side-collision or the like. The side-collision airbag may adjust the pressure of the airbag during expansion and deployment and may control the behavior of deployment by adjusting a gas flow from the inflator.